Cunt Dracula Wants The D Chapter 1
by xXxDracufan666SexXx
Summary: This chapter tells how the two lovers Dracula and Johnatan first met. Prepare yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Cunt Dracula wants the D

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 _I felt a little anxious when I arrived in front of the gigantic castle, I hesitated a moment but I finally decided to knock at the gloomy looking door._

 _No one answered so I decided to knock a second time but before my fist touched the door I heard someone saying :_ « Please come in »

 _I opened the door, and entered the castle._

 _My feets resonated on the stone flooring,the dark hallway was only luminated by burning candles which allowed me to notice some paintings on the walls which were as sinister as the place._

 _The sounds of footsteps ended the heavy silence that was surrounding me._

 _I walked to the sound of footsteps when i felt a hand grabbing my shoulder._

 _When i turned my head I couldn't believe what was in front of me, here, was standing the most beautiful man I ever had the chance to meet in my entire life, his hair was black and his skin as white as the snow, he looked like a humble man eventhough a glimpse of bestiality resided in his eyes.. there was something about him that scared and appealed me at the same time._

« Nice to meet you, you are Mr Hardcore is that right ? » _He said with an husky voice._

« Ye..yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Cunt Dracula » _I responded in a shy tone._

« Let me take your suitcase please. »

« Oh n..no i can take it myself thank you. »

 _I began to go upstairs when i stumbled against the step and felt my body falling, i closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact but i never felt the floor against my body. When i opened my eyes i saw the face of Dracula, his beloved arms caught me before i touched the hard floor._

« You almost fell Mr Hardcore, look out ! » He said, a subtle smile accross his face.

« Th..thank you Dracula-san..you can call me Jonhatan.. »

« I will, Johnatan-kun, I will. »

« Uh I think I can walk now. »

« That's okay i'm going to take you upstairs. You must be tired. »

 _Cunt Dracula Pov :_

 _I can't describe how it felt to have this precious man in my arms, his fragile body all mine finally...It was hard to resist to this beautiful gift I had in my arms._

 _I laid him delicately on the bed as a provencal herb._

 _His beautiful eyes penetrated mines, his lips opened._

« D..dracula-san.

-Yes Jonhatan-kun.

-I think I'll sleep now.

-Okay bye. »

 _I left the room and closed the door with my heart full of disappointement._

 _I thought..I had a chance, but.. maybe tomorrow, I have to be patient, and then..Johnatan-kun will finally be all mine !_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Johnatan Hardcore pov :_

 _I can't belive what happened today, I could still feel his strong grip on my body. I closed my eyes with the only thing in my mind being Cunt Dracual._

 _[…]_

 _A few hours later I still couldn't sleep, he was haunting my dreams, the only thing I could think of was his gracious traits. His voice was echoing in my head like a sweet melody, oh Cunt.._

 _I get up,light up a candle and took the candlestick with an assured grip. I need to see him._

 _I opepened the door and walked in the cold corridor. I tried to open every door I saw but I managed to open none._

 _Finally I saw an ajar door, from which a subtle light emanated, I felt tempted, I needed to see what was behind it, the door opened with a creak._

 _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGN (this is the door)_

 _I couldn't believe what was behind this door._

 _There were whips and rusty handcuffs on the walls._

 _When I looked down all I saw were photos of gay men touching each other._

« OH MY GOD ! »

 _My scream mixed with the howl of a beast._

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

 _The sound came from behind me, when I turned back, I saw a bat bumping against the purple velvet curtains._

HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

 _Then, the beast turned in a human. It was Cunt Dracula-san !_

 _« No ! Joshua-kun ! I didn't want you to see this side of me. »_

 _« I..It's too late Cunt Dracula-san..I..I.. »_

 _Cunt Dracula Pov_

 _With that, he ran away. After all this screams the only thing I could hear were the sound of the man I love fleeing, and my tears running on my cheeks red with embarassment._

 _My knees hit the floor with despair._

Johnatan-kun..come back _! I screamed in my head. He will never come back, im such an idiot..an idiot !_

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Johnatan Hardocre pov_

 _I had a rough night._

 _I couldn't even see if the sun was up because there were no windows, so I got up._

 _I..I'm kind of happy to see that Cunt Dracula likes men..And I don't mind his fetishes. My love for him is stronger than that. I want him. And I don't care about this strange side of him._

 _I walked down the stairs to find Dracula-san sitting on a couch with a glass of wine by the chimney._

 _He was wearing a velvet red robot._

 _I approached him._

« Go..good morning Cunt Dracula-san. _» I said with a soft voice._

« Good morning John-kun... » _He responded with a sexy._

« I..i'm sorry for my bad behiavor this night. I have been a bad boy. »

« Yes..you have been a bad boy. » _He answered sharply._

« Yes.. »

« Uh..Do you want to eat something ? You must be hungary. »

 _Yes I'm hungry for you._

« Oh uh yes I'm really hunger.. » I said.

« The breakfast is ready for you in the dining room. I have to go Johnatan-kun i'm sorry, but Canada will take care of you»

« Okay » _Canada entered the room._

 _She aws an old lady._

 _She served me breakfast and I ate it all._

 _After that I went to the bathroom to groom myself._

 _I p ee._

 _After the peeing session, I went in front of the mirror to shave._

 _I put the blade against the skin of my jew and began to shave when I felt a hand on my shoulder but when I looked on the mirror there was nobody._

 _I turned my head, and there, was standing the tall Cunt Dracula-san._

« Joshua-kun..I..i'm sorry for what you saw..I hope you don't see me as a bald person.. » _He said with a sorry voice._

« You know..everyone have their own secrets.. »

« You're so comprehensive Johnatan Hardcore thank you. »

 _After he said that I felt his gaz intensify._

« W..what is the problem Cunt Dracula-san ? » _I asked him._

 _He didn't answer, he just kept looking at me. It wasn't thankfulness anymore that was in his eyes, what I saw was dander._

 _I got back to shaving but knowing that he was looking at me made me shiver and I cut my self._

 _The blood started to bleed, it ran all along my neck and smeared my clothes._

« Oh no ! Dracula-san please can you hand me a tissue please, i'm bleeding. »

« I..I see you are bleeding Joh..Johnatan-kun... »

« Hughhhhh... ! »

 _« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

 _His hand took my throat in a furious movement and he pinned me against the wall._

« Uggggh ! D..dracula-san ! It hurt. » _I said in whispers._

« Kun.. » _He said, licking my bloody cheek._

« Uhh ! San ! »

 _He let go of me and I fell on the ground._

« I'm sorry Johnatan-kun, forgive me please..I..I couldn't control myself ! » _He said,sorrowful._

« Wha..what the h..wha.. ? Why Dracula-san ? » _I felt tears burning my eyes. I put my hands over my face and began to cry._

« Johnatan-kun..no. »

« Guuuuhuhuhuhuhuuu...hhh hhh h hhh hh iiii ! »

 _He began to cry a little and kneeled in front of me._

« Please forgive me Johnatan. I didn't mean to hurt you..» _He said_ _with a quavering voice._

 _Cunt Dracula-sama placed his cold as balls hands over mine._

 _I removed them from me, and he took them, then he kissed my hands with a soft kiss._

 _I felt my cheeks begining to burn._

« Shh..Johnatan-kun, don't cry please, I don't like to see sadness on this beautiful face of yours. »

« Eh ? Nani ? »

 _Cunt Dracula pov :_

 _His hands were soft as a summer sun, I realised he was the reason for me to live and that I never wanted to see him cry anymore ! I need to control my desire in front of him, I can't loose Johnatan-kun..I can't. I'm nothing without him. But maybe if I explain it to him hell understand and he will stay with me forever._

 _Will you understand me..Johnatan Hardcore ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I let go of his hands, smelling the blood, I felt I was losing control again._

« J..Johnatan..kun I..I can't stay..with all this blood around. »

« But why Cunt Dracula-san ? Are you homophobic ? »

« N..no Johnatan-kun..i'm not hemophobic..I do not fear blood..It's just that..I.. »

« Talk to me..please » _He said with a desespareate voice._

 _His face was filled with incomprehension, it broke my heart._

« I..am not ready yet please let me some time..please Johnatan-san. »

« Okay »

 _Johnatan Hardcore pov :_

 _Cunt Dracula-san got up and left the room without a word._

 _I stayed here, on the cold floor, with my blood still bleeding, mixing with my salty tears. I mumbled some sounds._

« Ghhu..hee..D...D...whey..ya.. »

 _But he never came back._

 _Therefore, I got up too and stopped the bleeding with some toilet paper, I washed myself and changed my clothes._

 _I adorned myself with my sexiest outfit and I went in the living room to play chess with Canada but she ignored me and went to the kitchen._

« K lol.. »

« Go fuck yoself fagget » _She whispered from the kitchen._

 _I did as if i heard nothing and cried some tears because it hurt me._

 _I played chess alone for 3 hours then it was lunch time._

« Hello Johnatan-kun.. »

 _I got up at the sound of his voice._

« T..that's some really..sweet shorts you're wearing Johnatan-kun..very.. »

« Thight. »

« I would have said gleaming..but yes. »

« Thank..you Dracula-san. »

 _He noticed my outfit ! At this moment I felt blessed knowing his wonderful eyes were scanning my whole body._

« Um..maybe you want to eat Johnatan-kun ? »

« Aw yeh..please..Uh..were is Canada ? »

« Uhh..she..uh..died. »

 _I sat and Cunt Dracula-san brought a big dish at the table. It smelled bald._

« Excuse me what is it ? »

« It is some greasy fat pork I cooked. »

« Oh you cook ? »

« Yeh »

« Okay »

 _He oppened it and it smelled less bad but it was not very good either._

 _We ate then cunt Dracula's eyes melted into my gaze._

« Johnatan-kun..I have..to confess. »

« Im all yours »

« Well..I'm a vempire, I..eat blood and..i died once..Johnatan-kun..please don't be afraid..I wont attack you.. »

« Y...you are a vampire ? Oh my god ! I can't believe it ! How could I have been this blind all this time ! ? » _I yelled with surprise._

« I'm sorry.. »

« I..I accept you the way you are..Dracula-san..I accept the fact that you are different»

~Three days later~

 _Nothing much happened we mainly did paper work, because first of all the reason i was here is work, i shouldn't let him distract me from it !_

 _But when one night, we were talking by the fire on the couch, something strange happened._

« I don't understand what you are saying Johnatan-kun ! Could you please come closer »

« Okay. » _As he asked me, I approached near him._

 _Then I continued to talk._

« Hehe it was so funny and then my mother sticked her finger in my b- »

 _He placed his arm around my shoulders._

« I..D..Dracu »

 _I wasn't expecting that but he..kissed my chick._

 _Then he moaned something near my hear with a silky voice._

« I waaaaaan't yaaaaa Johnataaaan-kuuhhhhhhhuffffffffff»

« Wha..what did you just said ? »

« I WANT YOU JOHNATAN-KUN »

 _I didn't even had time to react, he was so fast._

 _He pushed me, i fell on the couch and he placed his hands next to my head._

 _He approached his lips to mine and kissed me delicately._

« Ghhhhhhhaaaaahhhh »

 _It was my first kiss._

 _He kissed me so hard that I began to cry and bleed._

 _I oppened my eyes in pain and saw that his gaze turned red._

« Wh..you bite me Cunt Dracula-san ! »

« Guuuuhhh haaaannnnn gnnnnniihh HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR ! »

« What are you saying »

 _He then turned into a bat and flee through the chimney, leaving some glitter on my chest._

 _The last thing i heard was an echoed whisper from the chimney._

« It happens everytime i have an erection. »


End file.
